Mountain City
Mountain City as its name suggest, is a city located on the peaks of Mount Trinity. This is the only safe place on the high mountains. The first time you arrive, you must throw a rope on top of the rocks above. Once you do that, you will automatically run in the city. The rope will remain there permanently. History It is said this is where the first evidence of the nymphs landed settlement here. They also say that the Fremenniks found their way here, not knowing this was nymph territory. Instead of scaring them away, the nymphs, with their advance diplomatic skills, foraged an alliance with the Fremenniks. Eventually, they migrated to the southern isle, where they still are today, but keep trading with them. City Inside the city, there is only a few Nymph Guardians that are level 109 (they still attack at the speed of throwing knives) with pikes. There are also nymphs that are level 35, but cannot be attacked. There is a bank, a general store and an apothecary. Bank The bank is located north of the General Store. General Store The General Store is run by a former Moon Clan Elf named Gyldswyrr Llyson. She sells various amounts of items, namely, quite a lot of fruits too. * Pot - 1 Coin * Tinderbox - 1 Coin * Bronze hatchet - 1 Coin * Bronze pickaxe - 1 Coin * Bronze arrows - 3 Coins * Orange - 6 Coins * Lime - 6 Coins * Lemon - 6 Coins * Tomato - 6 Coins * Mango - 120 Coins * Strawberry - 120 Coins * Watermelon - 120 Coins * Dragonfruit - 1500 Coins Apothecary The Apothecary is run by the only male in the village named Eden. He sells and makes potions for you, for a price of course. Outskirts To the north of the city, there is a mine that contains three Rune rocks, and two Coal rocks, and there is a few level 120 Mad nymph. Although this is the closest way of mining Rune ores and the best respawn in the game (6 minutes), with a chance of getting Thunderstone (Though Ghostly rarely (104,268 mines at one rock)), the Mad nymphs are aggressive unlike their Radiver's Dungeon's counterpart. They can use their magic over rocks, and can also interrupt your mining. Their magic is extremely accurate, and since it takes one minute to mine a rune ore, this is not a recommended spot to mine. To make things worse, there is no safespot located anywhere on the cliffs. They also are quite intelligent for AI. If one of your friends is attacking it, it will call for support and let her other allies help her take you down. They also have a fast respawn time of 15 seconds. Due to the intelligent AI, no safespots and magic that can hit through prayer, this spot is empty. Due to an update on October 25th, 2011, the place became a single combat zone, and tolerance has been added to the area to prevent AFKers due to major complaints regarding this. Jagex stated that they apologized for this, as they wanted to make this a challenge. Now, it's a bit easier to mine Rune ores. Quests As of now, there are no quests involving this city. Though, there is a planned quest that will involve this area. Trivia * This is one of the most quietest city in the Kingdom, since not much of it is mentioned. * Nearly 99% population of the city is female except for the Apothecary. * This city is usually called Mountain Camp 2 since it's quite similar to it's Fremennik counterpart (Settlement is also unlocked here) * If you leave and re-enter the city, the city will start playing music around Mount Trinity, but oddly, Settlement will not play. This was fixed, and was added into the playlist for the area.